A first example of a conventional velocipede having an eccentrically mounted wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,581. The disclosed vehicle includes a front-mounted eccentric wheel and a rear-mounted normal (or concentric) wheel. A rider uses a chain driving mechanism to rotate the concentric rear wheel and propel the vehicle forward. The eccentric front wheel is provided to induce a peculiar motion to the vehicle as it is ridden, but is not used for driving the vehicle. In such a vehicle, the primary source of propulsion is foot-driven pedals as with a conventional bicycle. The rider does not propel the vehicle using the cyclic movement of the eccentric wheel and does not use his arms and torso in driving the vehicle.
A second example of a conventional velocipede having an eccentrically mounted wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,746. The disclosed vehicle includes a front-mounted concentric wheel and a rear-mounted eccentric wheel. A rider uses the eccentric motion of the rear wheel as the primary means for propelling the vehicle forward. The concentric front wheel is not used for driving the vehicle. This type of vehicle suffers from the drawback that the rider does not have forward visual access to the driving wheel's eccentric movement. The rear-mounted eccentric wheel also fails to transfer the full motion of the eccentricity to both the handlebars and deck of the velocipede.